


专属

by Yellowkiss96



Category: grtk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowkiss96/pseuds/Yellowkiss96
Summary: 爱奇艺尖叫夜





	专属

“大猪蹄子…！公费追星…！臭不要脸…！斯文败类…！衣冠禽兽…！”

尤长靖看着那盘可怜的小甜点被小鬼的叉子摧残着满满的心疼。

“欸你好了啦，小蛋糕又没做错什么”在小鬼想词的时候尤尤立刻眼疾手快地抢过小蛋糕（今天的尤长靖也成功拯救了一块小蛋糕）

“尤长靖你干嘛啊！让我发泄一下不行啊！”

“哎呀杰哥不就去打个招呼吗”

“可他今天都没有安慰我！”

“你又没受什么委屈安慰什么哦”

“我都穿皮鞋了！这还不委屈吗！”

想起自己强烈拒绝却被助理姐姐抓着脚踝套上皮鞋的场景…“气死我了”

“…以前说你成熟是我的错”

“诶我说你和杰哥怎么像小情侣一样”

“啊？哪里哪里！”

“就你们两个根本不像好兄弟一样啊”

的确不像…可好像就是啊…不对…有哪对好兄弟会上床的，还是见一次面上一次床那种

“谁说是兄弟了…”

没有任何一方正经表白过的事实让小鬼说的话都有些底气不足。打炮也有真感情嘛不是…

今天到场的时间比较赶，在粉丝的包围中小鬼被助理姐姐拉着走却也是踮起脚往朱星杰的方向望去。这家伙今天cos王子吗，还有点帅啊

台上的艺人正在表演，小鬼在座位咧着嘴转身和朱星杰碰杯。小拇指从杯脚移开勾着哥哥的指关节，无辜的眼神中却是满满的性暗示。朱星杰接受到的信息就是，我喝酒了哦哥哥想对我做什么都是可以的啊。

而朱星杰却突然装傻，酒杯再次与他轻碰之后就转过身去听歌。  
“。？小黄毛还装起高尚了”小鬼心里暗想。

而坐在旁边的队员就八人一台戏了。  
“什么情况，我还以为他们已经在一起了”  
“我还以为他们床都上过了”  
“范丞丞你说什么呢！录着呢！”  
“哼…”  
“我上次还看见他们亲嘴来着”  
“你看错了吧…都没在一起怎么亲亲啊”

“哎呀不管了，我想上厕所”  
“就你事儿多，走着跟你一块儿”  
“我也去我也去”  
“你们去干嘛？。别乱跑！”  
“坤坤他们上厕所而已，欸你别急啊”  
“欸？你们都要一起去嘛？等等我啦”

“？？你们干啥去？？”

小鬼目瞪口呆地看着自己队友的这波操作，天呐他这是加入了个什么沙雕男团。“杰哥咱也去！”

录制厅和厕所的距离还挺远，前面的人被陈立农一句“他尿急”逗得咯咯笑。而对于小鬼，走这段路程就是足以他产生一个坏心思的时间。

范丞丞艰难地在9个人的注视下上完了厕所。正当蔡队长点完名准备带大部队回去时小鬼突然拉着朱星杰又进去了厕所，这次还关了门“坤哥你们先回去哈！”

“？？你们要干唔！唔唔干嘛啊唔！”

爱奇艺厕所间惊现npc队员团欺蔡徐坤队长）

小鬼一只手搭着朱星杰的肩膀，耳朵贴着隔间的门好笑地听着最爱管事的蔡大爷被拖走。厕所浓烈的清新剂让朱星杰有些不适，现在小鬼在这个狭小的空间里还紧贴着自己把他压在门上，于是更感觉胸闷。

朱星杰无奈地看着光顾笑把事忘了的小朋友直接反身把人抵到墙上结结实实的一个壁咚。

“小智障你想干嘛”

被突然压过来的小鬼微张着嘴还有点懵，当然只需要一会会。

“要干杰哥啊”

当靠着门板向下滑的动作出来时朱星杰更确定了小智障心里的那点小邪恶，真的就，是小智障。

小鬼的鼻尖隔着裤子描绘着尚未苏醒的巨物，伸出舌尖顶了一下根部，这裤子还得穿出去呢可不能乱来。

浅色牛仔的扣子被解开，拉下拉链的声音在小隔间回荡的格外清晰。小鬼很喜欢玩朱星杰的两坨小球，也不妨告诉你们朱星杰第一次干小鬼就是因为屁孩子用手指一弹一弹他的私隐处。

后来也就像用小爪试探完的小猫，再想玩就会压倒哥哥用软舌进行探索。空气间的雄性荷尔蒙互相吸引，小鬼张口含住了囊袋往深处吸吮。温热的口腔包裹着朱星杰的全部，刺人的电流直直闪向尾椎，现在更需要服务的是已经涨到最大的阴茎。

小脸整张埋在裆部，头发挡住了五官朱星杰甚至看不见小鬼有什么动作，现在的主导权是掌握在小鬼手里的。从底端开始，待嫩舌滑到龟头，整根性器都已经被舔的水淋淋了。朱星杰也不敢催促，要是小孩直接撂担子不干了他还得自己弄。

和男生在一起有一个好处就是，对方永远怎样服务哪里会更加舒服。小鬼含住了龟头往嘴里送，进行过多次成人教学后小孩的技巧已经很熟练了，类似九浅一深的动作，进不去的地方用手套弄，时不时的开始一个深喉。

吞吐的动作开始慢起来，小猫也许是累了，嘴停在了龟头抵在两颗小犬牙中间。嫩舌有意无意地划过铃口。正处于兴奋中的朱星杰怎么会忍受的住这种逗弄，一支手撑着墙壁，另一只手转去小鬼脑后，身子一挺将性器埋入小鬼口中，随后自顾自地开始疯狂的抽插。

粗长的阴茎在嘴里顶到了一个从未尝试过的深度，又以不敢想象的速度顶入抽出，小鬼的眼泪很快被逼出来，嘴里呜呜咽咽的吐出些含糊不清的音节。

果然还是掌握主权的感觉更爽些。

“唔…呃嗯…！”

“轻点宝贝，我可不想把保安招来”

一句“那他妈要不你给我口”被堵在喉间顶回肚子。小爷就先让你快活一下！

最后的一下抽出也带随了一股暖流，是小鬼抬着头追上去把精液卷入口中。朱星杰蹲下轻拍着还在咳嗽小孩用像在商量的口气“以后别这样了”。当然小鬼不可能听话，被磨红的唇撞上了朱星杰牙齿，卧槽好痛啊。好不容易自己讨个吻还给痛着了，小鬼咬着人下唇说出的话都带了些委屈

“喜欢…杰哥”

“喜欢什么？吃哥哥的精液吗？”

故意的。朱星杰捞起软绵绵的小鬼把他按到墙上，手在圆润的屁股上停留

“那我们用后面的小嘴吃好不好”

呦呵他小鬼终于等到这句话了，接下来就是展现演技的时刻了）。小鬼转过头，一双狗狗眼里充满了无辜

“可是哥哥我马上要上台了”

“王琳凯算你狠”最后象征性地在小孩屁股上打了一下，两人给对方整理着衣物。小鬼的手是真的一刻都停不下来，食指开始在朱星杰的胸口画圈圈，嘴巴嘟的很高。看着身着西装的小大人这副模样朱星杰眼底尽是藏不住的宠溺。

“朱星杰你喜不喜欢我啊”

“乖”

朱星杰抚平黑色西装上的最后一丝皱褶，搂着人的肩把小鬼拖了出来。怀里的人双手环着腰生闷气“乖个屁”。回到座位时黄明昊贱兮兮地凑过来在小鬼身上嗅了一下

“啧啧啧这味道”  
“咋的！”  
“没咋没咋我说你们好歹克制一点”  
“小鬼你们什么时候公布啊！”  
“不公布！”  
“你们秘密恋爱吗！？？”  
“不是…不是恋爱”

小鬼无奈地看了一眼空荡荡的座位，小喇叭也叹了气。

“那你们…？怎么在那里…嗯嗯啊啊。？”  
“没有”

“咳咳，昊昊赶紧回来”  
“走吧孩子们，马上要上台了”  
“啥？我还要看杰哥呢！喂朱正廷你老拉我衣服干嘛！”

在后台，小鬼根本没把心思放在对歌词上，两眼直勾勾地看着转屏播放着朱星杰的表演舞台。被陈立农嫌弃眼神太花痴也不恼，他就想告诉全世界他哥哥有多么优秀，内个床上功夫好就不告诉了。

仲夏夜的舞台很好看，朱星杰表演完到后台休息，小鬼一看到最亮的小黄毛就想冲过去，然而…

又！是！朱！正！廷！

“走了换衣服了”

想打还打不过的心情就是这样吧…朱星杰嘴中含着水，两指指了指眼睛又指向小鬼

“我会一直注视着你的”

今天的开场曲是eiei，台上的npc台下的大厂女孩还有坐着的朱星杰。练习主题曲的那段日子很辛苦，入了大厂第一首一起排练的歌曲，所有东西都不适应。他还记得小鬼窝在他臂弯说好累，在别人面前最嘴硬的小孩只有在朱星杰这里才能最真实的展示自己。很像以前的朱星杰，只不过小鬼身边还有杰哥能陪着他。

显然红色的连体衣比西装更适合小鬼，身后传来一群少女的尖叫，喊着儿子，喊着老公，还有“走南闯北心系小鬼”。朱星杰满满的骄傲却还是又忍不住的心酸。不管是对于八年，还是不再是他一个人的小鬼。

完美的ending poss，镜头一转走小鬼就盯向朱星杰，就差没把“要奖励”三个字写到脸上。

奖励当然是有的，朱星杰附在小鬼耳旁说着“来我酒店”，被拒绝了。  
“你来帮我收拾行李”  
“可我比较想收拾收拾你”  
“哼”

当朱星杰跟着小鬼走进那个情侣套房时噗嗤就笑了出来

“笑啥笑！”

“来你这里搞就直说不行啊”

“就你也不怕他们听见”

“戚，诺 收拾去”

贴满了hiphop贴纸的行李箱被交到朱星杰手里

“表现好了才有奖励懂不懂”

得，他倒成求奖励那个了。整理不费劲，从箱子里翻出一条小裙子就比较厉害了。朱星杰暗笑着口是心非的小孩，把黑色的短裙扔在床上。

“这是奖励吗”

“给我女朋友的，怎么样”

“嗯”

怎么样？直接干呗。小鬼靠在床头，手机的游戏宣布game over。朱星杰一条腿卡在小鬼裆部，煽情地磨蹭着他的下身。小鬼还穿着舞台的连体衣，后背的拉链很轻易被拉开，冰凉的手指随着突出的脊椎向下，他养的挺好的啊…咋还那么瘦。？

上部分的衣服已经被褪到大腿根部，现在天气也转凉了，小鬼不自主地就往热源靠近。随手开起了暖气就把整条衣服都脱下，好吧连内裤都没给人留。朱星杰拉过小孩的手让他给自己撸着柱身，小鬼弓起腰撑着朱星杰的肩膀，小声抱怨着什么“撸都不给我撸怎么这样w”。

情侣套房好就好在什么都有，朱星杰撕开没拆过的润滑，草莓味的，嗯很适合小孩。随意挤出一些透色的润滑向小鬼臀间的缝隙抹去，没忍住在臀瓣上揉了几把。两根手指直接深入了熟悉的地方，可是太久没做后穴还是变得紧致，捅了几下手指也就可以肆意运动。  
身体被填入的感觉很久违，仅是二指的开拓就已经让小鬼爽的不行。

裙子在朱星杰手上甩来甩去，在后穴里搅动的手指也没停下按过了敏感点“我…操”小鬼一下软了身子，撸动的手也慢了下来.

朱星杰挑眉，抓着裙子的手盖上小鬼的，上下重重撸了几下很快让人缴械投降。黑色裙子粘上点点白浊就显得格外羞耻。恶劣的成年人还举起裙子到他眼前说“宝贝真棒”

“滚…你妈”

“那么给女朋友的小裙子”  
“要不要宝贝先试一下呢”

“不可能！脏了！”

被压着的小孩没有资格拒绝。小孩骨架比一般少年都小，就算女生的裙子穿上也是正合适，现在全身上下只有一条不该出现的小裙子做遮挡。然而朱星杰的比小鬼想的更恶劣一点。

这种恶劣就当体现在不知道从哪里掏出来的一根新的白色猫尾，还有两个毛茸茸的 应该是套在脚踝上的小球。于是小鬼开始自我安慰

“杰…杰哥你要cos小野猫吗…哈…哈贼适合你啊…唔嗯…卧槽尼玛轻点不会啊！”

猫尾下挂着两坨小球，差不多得是两个跳蛋的大小

“你他妈是真想把蛋都塞进去”

“噗这是谁家的小猫跑出来了”

朱星杰揉搓着小鬼毛茸茸的脚踝，拉起来转过去再按下小鬼的腰，一系列动作都是成年人的常态。小猫还能做什么抵抗，软着嗓子叫着  
“喵呜～”y6

朱星杰暗骂一声妖精，掰过人的下巴狠狠吻了上去。猫尾被拔出带起清脆的一声“啵”，正好蹭过了敏感处真是让人窒息。朱星杰掰开了臀瓣直直向里顶入“唔嗯…好大w”

很久没被光顾过的后穴此时紧紧吸着体内的阴茎，熟悉的尺寸很快就被适应，没过多久就开始蠕动着嫩肉欢迎小星杰的探访。

裙子还是舍不得被脱下，被分泌出的淫液浸湿了大片撩在腰上。算不上质量好的双人床被两人剧烈的动作撞出吱呀吱呀的声音，不过都被小鬼放肆的呻吟盖过。

“哈…啊杰哥…杰哥…我的杰哥唔嗯…！”

“轻点琳琳”

朱星杰欺负人似的加重了身下的动作，轻点…轻点…个屁。

“朱星杰…你说唔呃…”

平时的小炮仗现在甚是连句完整的话都说不出来

“说你…喜欢我”

虽然都知道这种情况下说的话都真不了多少，好歹也能算场“动人”的表白吧。

“我爱你啊”

爱你，所以把自己“千子万孙”都给你。  
“看你是想烫死我”

良久，小鬼坐在朱星杰身上颠簸着，大力在脸上啵了一口  
“你是我的！”  
歪着头想了一下，又啵了一口  
“我是你的”

今天是12月1日，今天的王琳凯属于朱星杰。

还有两分钟12月2日，明天的朱星杰属于王琳凯。

——END.——

NO.

旁边4508房间可能要更热闹一点，八个人脸上有着同款黑眼圈。黄明昊和范丞丞一边一个拉着朱正廷

“冷静啊哥！！！”

“给我放开！！老子要去杀了他们！！”

“为了小鬼的终身幸福！哥你就忍一下吧！”

“为了我们不上热搜他俩怎么不克制一下！”

“哎呀我的妈你打我干嘛！”

“咳咳正正哥还是怪隔音不好吧”

“对！走农农我们投诉去！”

“朱正廷你想上新闻吗？坐好了！”

“扎斯汀我刚好像听见猫叫了”

“你听错了”  
毫无灵魂。

一


End file.
